Darkest Secret
by BanTh3FoxSin
Summary: Valkuaren, a mysterious figure has a goal in mind and finds himself amidst all the turmoil of Beacon and impending Grimm. Will his team find out his intent, will the secrets of his past be revealed, or will it all crash and burn before his very eye's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, All readers its BantheFoxSin here and I just want let you know a little about this writing. I'm going off the events of RWBY in normal order, but a lot of its going be on things happening on the side with characters occasionally talking a doing things together. The universe of RWBY just interests me and I hope you enjoy all my OC's and I do ship a lot of things including but not just limited to "White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos" i will be connecting all the characters from the main plot to each of my own OC's as well. However in time to come things will shift dramatically. In mean time I hope you enjoy the read and come back for every update.**

A teenager at about 5' 10" in mixture of plate mail and leather with the boots being artistically designed where a portion of the armor sprung off from back of the heel and connected to the top of the back of the shin guard and could detach from the top. He wore leather pants that went up to his belt which hung his Katana and Wakizashi above it on his left hip. With a small banner spanning from the right hip to just before halfway on the backside getting longer from about midway up the thigh towards the front. To 4-5 inches above the ground in the back. The leg banner was black with 1 inch purple lining on the edge. With an purple emblem of a dragon oriented on top left with a purple half moon towards the front of the top. The chest piece was a broad dark metal tightly fit. With the right arm having the shoulder armor to leather to about mid bicep and nothing till mid way on his forearm. With a leather gauntlet. The left arm had is nicely fit plate shoulder and it went all the way to a plate gauntlet with leather glove underneath. The helm was designed sleekly formed with two horns sharply curving back to point behind with about 1 inch gap between the helmet and the horn. The helm had a narrow slit in which the wearer could see. The teenager climbed up the side of one of the airships that were to take all the students to beacon. Luckily it was early morning so he was easily able to climb his way up the side without being spotted. His black and dark purple armor blending in. As his boots hit the deck with a near silent thud. He took off running towards the cargo hold. If his estimation was correct he had another two hours till the crew showed up and take off in about four. Climbing down one of the chutes he found the cargo hold and found some crate and quickly hid behind it. Thinking he glanced around and thought about the accomplice he had that was suppose to meet him here. He thought for a second and dismissed the idea she was most likely already there. Taking his helmet off and setting it to the side. He tried to smooth his short unkempt hair to no avail. The black hair was always getting messed up by the helmet and once it was off, he flexed his abnormally long pointed ears. Once again back to thought Valk though about how he wasn't going be able to explain why he had slight dragon ears to a normal person. Hopefully his unkempt hair would hide his faunus heritage. Leaning back to relax he slowly felt his head get heavy as he fell asleep.

Waking up with a jolt as the airship made a sudden stop. Quickly he climbed up the boxes and to the shaft. Craftily he climb rapidly up the air shaft. Upon reaching the top he climbed out and closed up the opening. Quickly he dusted off the light coat of dust he picked up going through the air shafts. Then nonchalantly he walked through the corridors, barely avoiding running into another student. As he deftly repositioned himself to avoid running into the long black haired teenager. The teenager seemed surprised to run into someone.

"I apologize, name is Valkuaren Black. Nice to meet you ... ?"

"Ren." The Teenager replied. Upon further inspection of sizing the young man up he had a magenta streak in his hair that matched his eye's. Ren wore a dark green long sleeve tailcoat. The bottom of the coat had black and gold trimming along the edge of the bottom. That ended in pink cuffs. Then he noticed the two green pistols with long blades vertical of the grip. Then suddenly a loud crash was heard behind Ren and Valkuaren watched as Ren sighed slightly. Then bursting around a corner came a girl. With short orange hair and turquoise eye's, with a black jacket, with a white sleeveless top underneath. Her pink skirt starting with a belt around her waist going past mid thigh slightly. Taking it all in very quickly Valk, barely avoided getting sent flying into the wall as she tried to make a sudden stop next to Ren.

"Hiyah, didn't see you there." The orange haired girl said quickly before turning to speak to Ren. Who quickly replied

"Nora, what happened this time and please watch out for others."

Valkuaren figured they knew each other well from the lack of anger or surprise from Ren's reply. However his goal wasn't to socialize with other students. So quickly he tried to disappear around the corner, but was stopped by the pull of Nora who was holding onto his collar of his armor.

"Hey, you seem to be by yourself how would you like to hang out with us for the initial ceremony of the new year of students to Beacon?" Nora asks politely for a girl holding him from walking away. Valk looked over his shoulder and noticed Ren give an apologetic shrug. Looking at Nora he gave and nod.

"Sure thing, It's not like it would kill me or anything." Valk replied. Finally Nora let go of his armor and walking off the airship and to the school she talked non-stop with so much energy while Ren, calmly listened and interjected every now and then. However, apparently it was just his luck to run into more people. These people didn't seem to be getting along all that well though. Currently a girl in a Black Blouse with a skirt with red trimming and red hooded cloak was getting yelled at by no other than Weiss Schnee who was wearing her white to blue jacket along with her dress. With a tiara holding her ponytail to the right in the back. Valk knew about her families dust company and the debatable treatment of the faunus. He been around for awhile and it had a been a problem for his family. Then getting lost in thought he barely noticed none other than Pyrrha Nikos to show up and seemed cheery as always. She was currently in her combat armor the same as he was. He remembered hearing about her 4 consecutives wins of the Mistral tournament. However now Weiss was yelling at what he thought he caught was Ruby about her combat skirt or something of the sort. Meanwhile a blonde girl was watching from side when she burst out laughing at Ruby.

"Come on Yang help me out here." Ruby pleaded. In which her sister just continued to laugh. Valk was about to intrude when Weiss erupted into even more fury about how a boy Juan didn't know who Pyrrha was. He was currently just standing to side of the events unfolding along with Ren as Nora ran over to introduce herself to the six others. However, he felt someone studying him, looking around he found himself looking back into the vivid green eyes of Pyrrha. She was looking straight into his Dark purple eyes. Unsettlingly she seemed to be studying him. Then smiled and nodded and returned to conversing with the disorganized group. Somehow Valk felt she just learned something he didn't want others knowing. Finally Nora ran back to Ren and the three of them walked to the main hall.

After the initial speech and so on they got shown to their respective locker for their equipment. Once again his locker was two down from Juan's and all of the people from before were on the same side of locker room. Then suddenly he spotted who he was looking for, over on the other side of the locker room was a short girl who was dressed in a pink dress with a jacket and short cloak. With very long pink hair and it was tied into twin tails. She was carrying her rifle and short sword. The rifle was slung over her back and Valk assumed she was putting the sword away. Deciding it was best to avoid the giant group he made his way over to her. However once again he felt himself being watched and looked over his shoulder to see Pyrrah eyeing him, before Juan said something which took her attention back and the smile returned to her face. Pyrrah seemed to be studying him, but he couldn't exactly tell, but shaking his head he turned his attention back to the girl in pink. She seemed rather transfixed on getting her weapons clean and storing them exactly how she wanted. So he walked up next to her and leaned back on one of the lockers next to her. At this point he couldn't tell if she was ignoring him on purpose or not. He cleared his throat at which she turned to face him and he instantly regretted the decision as her pink eye's showed complete annoyance and before he could say anything she bursted out.

"You think that your presence is so important that it demands attention well think again Valk!" In which she turned back to her weapons and fumed on them for a couple seconds before putting them in the locker and slamming it shut. "You happy now that I can give you all the attention again."

Chuckling nervously he replied "Um Sivara, I didn't even say anything. I was just seeing if you noticed that I was next to you. Second, I didn't really ask for all attention was checking to see how you were doing." Then suddenly she erupted into anger again.

"Oh, so I need checking up on because I'm a girl. I can take care of myself thank you."

Valk noticed that Pyrrah, Juan, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were all looking over at the commotion. "Uh Siv, could you stop yelling we are drawing more attention then I would like."

Without heeding his plea she continued to lay it back at him. "Oh so now you want me to be quiet because you feel uncomfortable, well news flash. You don't just get what you want around here. Not to mention you don't have any power over me." Then she turned stormed off.

Growling, he slammed his fist into the locker to his left and felt as he put a dent in the metal and walked off. He couldn't stand her sometimes, she was so untrusting of his skill. She would cool off later once they needed to get all set up, but before then she would argue with him constantly. Fortunately they would get to work out the stress the next day.

That night while he thought about how he had met Siv. Really simple it had been. On his way to Beacon he had run into her and she had qualified for the school and she was all alone and of course this brought up her temper the first time they met, but they agreed to work together. She agreed since she knew hunters got into teams, and since she didn't have any friends going to beacon. She was kinda cute, but with how the friendship has been so far he wasn't seeing much past that. Looking up at the ceiling started chuckling a bit. What was he even thinking.

Next morning started with a rush as everyone prepared for the main event of the day. It was team deciding time and first combat experience against grim for everyone except himself. After a quick breakfast all the new students including himself were taken out to a cliff couple miles away from the school. Siv was with him on a wooden platform one of several. Ozpin was out and he gave a spiel about what and where they were suppose to go. Siv seemed to be paying attention however, he wasn't really. Once Ozpin finished he gave them his regards and the first students started getting launched in which Juan over to his right was trying to get Ozpin's attention because he didn't seem to sure about the tactic of getting launched.

"You ready Siv?" Valk asked as the pad to the left launched Ruby and Yang.

Glaring back at him. "Valk you might want to watch yourself it's dangerous." She replied teasingly. He frowned, but before he could reply they were launched. The initial speed was very fast and it had caught him slightly by surprise. However Siv seemed to be fine. He spotted Ruby and Yang farther ahead and just getting past the top of the ark. 10 seconds later he felt as he was on the descent he also heard the faint scream of someone. Rotating around he spotted Juan who was flailing in air. "Oh bother he muttered". Rotating around he heard the loud thunk and crack of tree's breaking looking down he spotted Pyrrah who was using her shield to slam through tree's to slow herself down. Then he heard the cracks of a sniper rifle shots and focused his attention to see Ruby slowing herself using the recoil of her large rifle. Then came the bang of what sounded like grenades almost. Looking he spotted Yang actually launching herself forward with her gauntlets that seemed to shoot out fire to speed herself up. He was about to hit treeline when he noticed a glint of a scope out of the corner of his eye and none other was it that Pyrrah. Who had just turned her attention to the falling Juan. He couldn't just let the guy fall and die or something, so just as he hit the tree line. Big black dragon like wings opened up on his back and he looked over his shoulder see where Juan was falling and spotted him again. When suddenly a metallic object impacted the hood of his sweater and sent him flying along its trajectory. "Hmmff guess Pyrrah had it covered". He had noticed the slight Red and gold color of the weapon. Quickly he glided through the trees dodging them occasional and finally slowed down and planted his feet on the ground. He was ages ahead of every other student currently Yang was probably the closest because she used her weapons to launch herself forward. With his wings now faded he thought about where Siv had gone she had used her sword to catch onto trees just before he had hit the treeline. So his best guess was to find out where to go to find her. Since rules for first partners was who you first made eye contact with. Sighing inwardly he started making his way back to where he assumed Siv was. The forest at the current moment seemed rather sparse, but he could feel their presence.

It didn't take him long as he heard a couple shots and he took off at dead sprint and bursting through the foliage he collided with the fighter. Groaning from the impact he opened his eye's and suddenly his face grew bright red and felt as a small stream of blood escaped from his nose because he was currently on top of a girl with red eyes and dark black hair whose face had grown quite red as well. Then it suddenly clicked he was currently in a very compromising position with this random girl who was fairly well endowed. Then suddenly he felt as his gut was crushed as her feet kicked him. He was launched into a nearby tree and boy had it hurt. Rubbing back of his head he stood up and was about to apologize and introduce himself, but when he opened his eyes, he got slapped. This girl was fuming. Awkwardly he started "I apologize name is Valkuaren, call me Valk and I didn't intend for that to happen."

Rubbing his face where he was slapped he watched as she walked away from him. He noticed her only weapon on her was a Katana similar to his except at the hilt which had a streamline gadget that was probably the way to trigger the shooting. Slowly he approached and he heard her mumbling "Can't believe I got stuck with a pervert".

"Sorry, to intrude but I'm no pervert that was not intentional and well now we are partners for well the rest of the time at beacon so I would like your name if you would be so kind."

He watched as she turned around and sat down on a rock and crossed her legs. Her combat uniform was tight fitting and displayed a single belt that was high on one end of her hip and the low end where the katana sat. With Black heeled boots and the pants were White with a thin red and thick black line down the side. Black blouse with a red corset. With a white long tailcoat with red lining with a black inlining. Her long black hair went past her waist by about three inches. With a large falcon feather nestled into the side of the hair. "Well are you going to say something then?" He asked rather impatiently.

The girl replied rather annoyed "Name is Mistrien, and it's nice to meet you Valk even if your a pervert." From which he crossed his arms.

"It's not like I purposely rammed through the brush hoping to run into you. I just happened to run into you." All he received in reply was a shrug and gracefully she sat up.

"We should get a move on we are ahead of the other groups and since we are paired up no point in waiting for someone. Said it was north and from our launch I noticed ruins far in the distance. We could get there in an hour or two if we hurry." Suddenly she took off into the trees without saying another word.

Shrugging he took off after her, with any luck they would avoid most of the grim in the forest, because; from what he could tell the others were making a commotion ahead and behind them.

Keeping up with Mist was actually turning out to be a feat, granted she wasn't wearing any metal armor from what he could tell. Her movement was just quick, yet he wasn't going to fall behind and part of the way through the forest they ran past Juan and Pyrrah as they were stopped in a clearing. He noticed that a strong aura just popped up and only assumed that it was this Juan guys, it was actually was up to Pyrrah's almost. Interesting he thought well they didn't seem to notice Mist or him running by. About an hour later they found the clearing in center was a ruin of some stone court. All around the perimeter of the stone floor were small pillars with chess pieces both black and white of every chess piece. "Hey Mist what piece should we choose?"

He watched as she turned around and seemed somewhat annoyed "First since when did I say you could call me Mist and I honestly don't know what piece we should take."

"Oh. . . yeah about that sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind me calling you Mist, Mistrien. I might not do it in the future." he said cracking a smile.

"Are you taunting me Valk? Cause I will put you in your place." Anger starting to boil into her words. He noticed as her hand went to her katana. Quickly he raised his hands I meant no aggression just joking, like relax your worse than my friend Siv." Then suddenly bursting through the tree's came Siv as she seemed to have deflected a powerful strike. "Speaking of the devil that's her. We might want to let her deal with it cause she's very independent. Her semblance is kinda double edged sword where she has to put herself in a bad situation in order to get stronger, the more dangerous the situation the stronger her attacks become."

He watched as Siv landed skidding backwards about twenty yards once she hit the ground. "Hey Siv you got this all taken care of?" She was about to open her mouth when suddenly a large roar interrupted her as the tree's around the clearing shook and he heard the cracks of more tree's getting snapped in half. Then not more than two seconds following the sound came the object that was breaking the tree's it was a another student. The student was in a brown hooded cloak and from what he caught the student had leather armor. Which was dark blue along with a brown. The guys landing however wasn't gentle as he hit the ground with a hard thud not far from where they were standing.

"Valk that's my partner for the year and I would enjoy if you would help us defeat that." She said pointing at the giant werewolf grimm. The creature was was about ten feet tall and very muscular and had its razor sharp claws and teeth.

"Oh my is the legendary Sivara asking help from a low-life?" It took almost everything not to laugh right at the irony of the situation.

"Valk this isn't the time to joke around and he needs your help." He noticed he should probably stop joking around, but the grim hadn't quite broke through the tree's yet and he sensed she was close to saying it.

"Fine" She yelled frustrated "I need your help to save Inar, you happy? You sadistic bastard." As she pulled out her rifle and started firing as the creature leapt into the air. Quickly he gave a nod towards Mist and they both launched themselves up with katana's drawn and upon meeting the creature mid air they both blocked a clawed hand and Mist deftly used the block and the shot from her katana to spin acrobatically through the air landing the beasts back. While he used the direction of the block to propel the sword for a side sweep. Then miraculously the creature managed to block incoming shots from Siv with its forearm while reaching down to its side to block his attack. At the same time as it reached back and almost got a hold of Mist who deftly jumped off its back. With all its feet on the ground again it gave a roar and the three of them stood in front of it with the downed student behind them.

"Siv keep taking shots at it and Mist try going for its weak points and just try to avoid the powerful hits." He yelled as the creature started its attack. First it went to slam him into the ground, he dodged the claw and to the right and went for another attack on the bicep of the creature. Which quickly lowered itself and rammed into him knocking him back and it avoided the air attack Mist was going to use by repositioning itself with the ram. He quickly ran back into the fight avoiding further claws and arms dodging and rolling in front of the creature trying to get a solid hit on its stomach or arm, but the creature was quick and it forced him on the defensive. While forcing Mist back every opportunity it had. Not to mention it was somehow soaking up the shots from Siv or avoiding the damage. He was getting tired and this wasn't getting any better. It crossed his mind should he use his semblance, but then he watched as the creature suddenly collapsed as three daggers impaled across its back and landing on the back of the creature was none other than Inar.

"Nice of you to join the fight, It was starting to become a bother and your partner wasn't much help because of her semblance." Inar turned to face him and the guy had a bandolier for 3 daggers across his chest along with two gauntlets that seemed very mechanical from what he could tell it looked like a propulsion for stronger dagger throws as well as a firing mechanism. For a gun. Inar had a blue undershirt with brown leather armor along with the gauntlets. His leather boots along with his blue leather pants. A belt with two pouches along the sides. He also noticed the array of knives on the inside of the cloak which also seemed padded to sustain hits. Inar had dark blue hair with equally deep blue eye's. The guy wasn't much taller than Siv only being about 5'4".

"Yeah sorry, about that I kinda hit a couple tree's so not exactly fully aware." Inar replied. This Inar guy seemed to be cheery hearted so that was a plus. Since his two other friends now seemed to be angry all the time.

"I haven't caught your name yet, and if Siv hasn't told you yet mine is Inar." as he took a bow.

"Name is Valkuaren, you can call me Valk now what piece you grabbing?" Then before Inar could answer Siv held out the two queens and handed the white one to Mist. "Why did you choose the Queen's why not something like the knight or rook." he complained.

Not unexpectedly Siv snarkily replied "Because I am a queen, along with your fellow partner who is just equally majestic."

He almost laughed again as he heard Inar sigh at the exact same time as him. "I assume you've been dealing with this attitude the whole time?" Then directing his attention back at Siv "Fine, but not because your argument is valid I just want to get out of here cause it seems we are the first here and the others can't be too much farther behind."

Before, Siv could erupt into another hissy fit, he felt the presence of an even stronger grimm. Followed by the screech and over the horizon he and Mist spotted the giant winged grim flying towards them. "With a raise of hands who wants avoid having to fight that?" the other three quickly raised their hands. Laughing they all took off into forest back the way they had came.

Leading the way back he ran past Ruby and Weiss who seemed surprised at them running the other way. "Have fun, and stay safe." he yelled back. They surprisingly didn't run into anyone else until after a couple minutes when he swore he heard a girl scream as it echoed out of what he assumed was a cave. "Mist could you take the lead, thanks" Surprisingly she listened and didn't say a word. Falling back in the group he focused on the aura's around him. Then started branching out, he felt Pyrrah's then Juan's and then he noticed the large grimm's presences around them. Hopefully they would be okay, from what he could gather they were being chased. If only he was stronger then he could do something to help. For now he just hoped they could handle it. He sensed two other aura's at the ruins so they could assist Juan and Pyrrah since they wouldn't just be dealing with the after them, but also the giant flying grimm coming in from the North. Suddenly he was taken out of thought from a shove. He was about to growl angrily at the person who broke his concentration. Then realized they had shoved him out of the way of a very large tree. It was none other than Siv who had shoved him with a surprising amount of force for only being 5' 2". He was tempted to so thanks, then decided against it when she yelled through labored breaths "You better watch where you're running you big oaf."

Sometimes he swore she ruined a perfectly good opportunity for a compliment, but knowing her she would find it somehow insulting. Shrugging it off he decided it was best to not start a argument since everyone seemed to be winded from running. Looking up he spotted the top of the cliff they had jumped off. Sure enough he could just make out Ozpin and Glynda. They hadn't moved since the start. He guessed they were there if worse case scenario a pair needed help.

Getting back up the cliff was less of a challenge than expected Siv, used her agility and acrobatics to make her way up gracefully, While Inar used a pair of grappling daggers to pull himself up, very quickly. Mist used her speed to run up and used her katana as a boost whenever she was about to slow down to propel herself up. Groaning he started his climb, for now he wasn't going to use any part of semblance to assist at any activity at the school, it could be very dangerous to use it around other hunters. About half way two daggers came down dangling just behind him and Inar shouted down to him "Grab on I got you."

He did a little jump off the wall to grab onto the two daggers and at first felt lose a little altitude, but then heard a reeling as he quickly ascended to the top of the cliff. Reaching the top both Mist and Siv were sitting under a shaded tree talking about something and Inar happily patted him on the back and showed him the contraption. "Along with giving my throws more power behind them, each gauntlet has a dagger built in with a mixture of Titanium and Dust wire."

"From what I'm seeing and understanding, I assume you come from a wealthier family?" he asked curiously. In order for there to be trust they have to know about each other.

"Not really, I just had a mentor who passed these down to me on his deathbed." Inar sorrowfully replied. Only for a second Inar seemed sad and instantly he was back to being rather cheery.

"You know Valk, your friend Siv over there looks cute when she's angry." Dumbfounded he looked at Inar. "Umm, alright then I guess I don't really notice. I'm just kinda use to her yelling at me and just do best to ignore her. Unless I feel like antagonizing her."

"So what you're telling me is you haven't made a single pass at her since you've met."

"That would be correct, we simply were fighting partners on the way here. We both have goals and will try anything to achieve them."

With disbelieve he replied "Valk are you sure you didn't, cause not many would pass an opportunity like that with a girl with her combat experience." Now he was starting to get agitated.

"Okay, if you're wondering if you can take a shot go ahead. She seemed concerned when you went flying earlier today so I assume your chances are fairly good." Wanting to get out of the less than stellar conversation he walked away before Inar could keep asking questions.

Walking up to the two girls he wasn't surprised when that didn't go well. As soon as he got within easy talking distance Siv and Mist looked up and Siv asked angrily. "Were you sneaking a peep at me every chance when you took watches on the way to Beacon!"

Very blatantly, he replied "No, because you're not very eye open-." In the time it took him to finish the sentence Siv was already up on her feet and her fist just making contact with his face. The punch knocked him over and she continued running past as she punched going into the woods back towards the school. _She sure does pack a punch._

"That wasn't very smart, not to mention very rude Valk." Mist said as she looked down at him. "Not all girls are as secure of themselves as myself and not to mention she's not that flat." Smiling widely she ran after Siv to calm the girl down.

Groaning and muttering to no one in particular. "Ugggghhh why did I do that now my face hurts. I just had to open my big fat mouth."

He heard Inar walk up and looked down at him. "Not sure what you did, but whatever you did wasn't very smart."

"Yeah, I said something you should never say to anyone in first place, but my patience was running thin. . . I guess I'll go hand in the pieces to Ozpin. You can head back to the school, I'll be there soon." Finally getting up he walked towards where they had been launched off the cliff.

Upon reaching the launch point Ozpin and Glynda were still looking over cliff watching the progress. He walked up until Ozpin turned around and told him to stop. "Hello Valk, I was surprised by your finesse today, but I do have one question. Are you really here for what you think you are for? Don't tell me tell me that's a question for yourself. I'm giving you some parting wisdom. A team is only as good as they are friends. Now run along and catch up you have classes tomorrow and I'm sure you're tired."

Not even getting to speak a word he took off towards the school. _Odd he only received one key for a room, and did Ozpin know his secret. No wouldn't be possible nobody knew._ Shaking his head of the thoughts he focused on the school that was getting larger as it came into view.


	2. Settling In Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading. i apologize for the long wait. i have had a lot of school work due and getting college stuff set up has taken time. i plan to try and get the next one out sooner. I also tried a different tone for this chapter. I think it turned out well so Enjoy!**

 **Beacon Academy**

He had finally made it back and found the other three and announced that they were made into an official team. Siv wasn't talking to him and Mist was trying to make small talk with her while Inar, continually barraged him with questions. Now they were all walking through the dormitories looking for their room. Finally he found the room and pulled out his scroll and the door unlocked. As he opened the door Siv freaked out when she noticed it was co-ed.

"Whaaaaatttt. We have to sleep in the same room as a pervert and another guy. Not to mention there is hardly any room in here." he was about to interrupt her when Mist spoke up.

"Don't worry I think you'll be fine, I mean you're plenty strong Siv and he seems rather weak." Smirking she looked over and laughed.

"You know that kinda hurts, but once again I'm not a perv it was an accident." Inar, was already sitting on a bed in the right far corner.

"Wait I'm confused what exactly happened Valk?"

Just as he started Mist interrupted. "He basically tackled me and got a good feel" she started giggling. He felt his face get very warm as he blushed.

"I did not!" while Mist just kept on giggling. Inar, seemed stunned and gave him a thumbs up. While Siv looked like she was about to burst from her anger. "Okay, maybe but it wasn't on purpose at all. I was just going to attempt to help with the grimm." Sensing Siv not calming down any he decided to make his exit.

As the door closed he heard Siv burst out at Mist "What are you doing giggling at something like that! We are-" He was glad the door finally shut cause who knows who was walking around the dorms. He assumed everyone was at the team announcement ceremony.

Which was slightly puzzling he had gotten permission to come to the dorms early and stay. Walking past one of the windows facing the academy's main building he noticed the ceremony must be done, because a mass of students were making their way towards the dorms. He guess he had about five minutes before anyone would be on the top floor. The top floor had a lot of rooms in their corridor there were over 8 rooms and it went to a T-Section.

Approaching his room he noticed Inar leaned up against the wall. "What happened to you?"

Inar looked up smiling " Well girls looked in the closet and found school uniforms and decided wanted to change into them. So of course I had to leave the room, also in the short time you were away they re-organized the room so that the head of the beds are close to the closets on each side on each of the sides. With two desks near the door and the book cases on other sides of them, Then one under the window."

"That makes since, so we have a decent amount of room in the center then. Which bed did you take?"

"Hope you don't mind, but I took the bed furthest from the door." He nervously replied.

"Yeah, that's fine Inar, but are you okay man I don't mean to intrude. You seem a little on edge now." He was slightly concerned, for his teammates safety, but he knew that some things are just best kept to yourself.

Sitting down, Inar sighed and started to explain. "So I was raised under my parents until I turned 11 when my mentor took me in. My father and mother were rather abusive so at a young age I became very good at escaping my room in a hurry and found having bed furthest from door, but closest to the window leaves open a quick way to get away. Reason my mentor picked me was he had spotted me making my way over the rooftops and climbing around. He was the one that taught me how to move stealthily and how I fight. My mentor's history wasn't the cleanest, but he treated me better than my father and gave ways to use my skills. Unfortunately he was reaching the end of his years so a year ago he died from his old age. Gifting me the gauntlets I use to further improve my abilities. The gauntlets were put together by him using a large amount of dust and mechanical ingenuity. I've still yet to find out all the little ways it works or its full capabilities. So I guess my habit from childhood has carried over and I'm always careful, but I find it easy to relax here with people who seem to care. So thanks for earlier today."

"Yeah, don't mention it Inar. I can't just leave someone who needs my help alone. Don't worry we will be one of the best teams out there." Sticking out his hand for Inar who takes it he lifts him up. "I've always got your back don't worry."

Knocking on the door to the room he shouted "Coming in now." Using the scroll to unlock it. Both Mist and Siv were dressed in their uniforms. Red plaid skirts, with brown jackets, tan vests, and white shirt. With a red ribbon around the collar and both of them were in high black stockings.

"You both look good." in which they both replied thank you. Inwardly he let out a sigh. _Can never know when you go wrong._

"Oh and Valk your guys uniforms are in that closet over there. Siv and I are going to scout out the rest of the academy . We'll see you guys for dinner." quickly Mist grabbed Siv's arm and they both exited the room.

Falling onto his bed he let out a sigh. "Why are the rooms Co-ed? Don't they understand we want privacy from each other sometimes. I mean we even have a gender neutral bathroom."

"Well, we are teammates and I guess we just kinda have to get use to it and we just don't look cause we won't have time in the morning to wait for the other to change cause we all have the same morning class. Our only class mixture is during combatives instruction. Where we learn for are particular fighting style, till we go to the sparring class next together." Inar said as he was putting on the uniform. Valk looking out of the corners of his eye's as Inar stopped talking. "Are you not going to change Valk?"

Groaning as he sat up. "I won't today, I don't think it matters for now. We don't have any classes today. Just the initiation for the teams, so I'm almost tempted to just go to sleep till dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want to explore the academy?" Inar asked.

"Yeah, I'll stay here and sleep some and not to mention I got stuff to unpack" as he reached for the bag underneath the bed.

"Well suit yourself Valk, I'm gonna go check around a bit and I'll let you know of any cool places." Inar said as he finished putting on the jacket.

"Well have fun out there, and don't get lost and see you at dinner." Once Inar walked out and the door closed he decided to look at the uniform. It was a black suit with gold trim and a blue vest and white collared shirt with a red tie. "Eh, only gonna wear it when 100% have to." he said as he pulled out of the bag his casual clothes. The two jackets one light and other heavy both were black with dark purple and his symbol of the dragon and moon on the back. Next he pulled out Jeans, and two pairs of black loose pants. Then he pulled out his three shirts and his favorite hoodie. Two of the shirts were just black and one which he smirked as he read what was on one of the fronts of his shirts. **The Beast Within** shaking his head he pulled out his workout clothes. A Black sleeveless undershirt and gym shorts. Next he pulled out his pajama bottoms which had his symbol at the very bottom edge of the leg. Then he pulled out two shirts that had holes in the back along with a light jacket with matching holes on the back. He quickly moved those to the bottom of the chest at the foot of the bed. Finally he had emptied the bag. His current attire was another black shirt with dark purple trim, along with black sweatpants.

Finally after putting it all in the chest he laid down face first into the soft pillow and almost instantly fell asleep. Only being awoken by a loud bang on a wall. He closed his eyes again after checking make sure wasn't dinner time. *Bang. . .Bang* Slowly he got out of the bed and slowly made his way to his door. Opening it he spotted one person walking away from the door to his left and he recognized her from the previous day. It was Blake if he remembered correctly, but he hadn't noticed or bothered pay attention to the fact that he had perked his ears at the noise earlier and she looked over as he opened the door and she looked at him and with surprise she said somewhat hushed. "Your a faunus!" Quickly he looked to both sides and roughly grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

Pinning her to the door with both of his arms to either of side of her head to avoid letting her leave he rapidly in a hushed toned replied. "I don't really know you, but you better not tell anyone." Then he smelled the small trace of feline. Narrowing his eyes he realized she was faunus as well. The bow as hiding her ears." Nice job using the bow as a cover and whatever your using for perfume because I almost didn't catch the scent. Now I think it would be best if you go now in case my team comes back early."

He started pushing her out the door when she apologized. "I'm sorry for my team they are a little loud and I do hope same applies for you to not let anyone know."

"Trust me your secrets safe with me Blake, and I go by Valk, now have a good day." Quickly closing the door he looked at the mirror of one of the two desks. He had of course completely forgotten to reflexively brings his dragon ears into the tangled mess of his hair to hide them. He'd gotten to lax, his team could have spotted him out and it would raise question. Not that Faunus weren't accepted at Beacon he was just happy she hadn't paid too much attention to his lineage. For now he was safe so walking over to the bed he layed down again looking at the ceiling. It would probably be best if he left soon for dinner, but the beds were so comfortable. Slowly he willed himself to get out of bed again.

He grabbed his black sweatshirt with purple inlining and putting it on he left the room for the cafeteria. Closing the door behind him he knew Team RWBY was now on their left and he spotted Juan walking into the door across from RWBY's. Once Juane opened the door as he went past he spotted Ren and Nora and Pyrrha in the room. As soon as he spotted Nora, she spotted him and quickly Ren noticed as well. Which he got up and invited him in quickly.

"I guess, I have a second not in a particularly large hurry. So this is your team."

Nora interjected "Hiyah Valk, we are team JNPR and where's your team at cause you can go to lunch with us." Scratching his head.

"I'm just going down to meet them now. If you're leaving now I could tag along."

Juane replied "Yeah, we wouldn't mind you seem to be a great fighter like everyone here."

As the others started to get ready to go Pyrrha approached him. "Its nice to meet you Valk, I'm Pyrrha if you didn't know. I couldn't help but notice your armor yesterday and today. If don't mind me asking how did you come across it. I haven't see something of caliber since my second mistrial tournament."

"Ahhh, yeah it was crafted by myself along with help of my family. I have however heard of you and your amazing feat of winning the tournament four years in a row. I also spotted one reason why your ability to hit Juane as he was falling with the spear was spectacular. I wouldn't mind testing myself against you someday." Pyrrha clasped her hands behind her back as she replied.

"Your families metalsmithing skill is extraordinary and I look forward to our sparing day's then. It's not that often I have someone willing to face off against me, because of my standing in the Mistrial tournament."

Valk replied smiling "Well, just because you beat people Mistrial doesn't mean you are the strongest in the entire world because I believe there is always someone stronger. A fighter must train their body and mind to prepare for the next challenger and either accept their demise or become stronger."

Pyrrha went into deep thought on his words and answered back just as Juane, Ren, and Nora walked out of the room. "I just want to mention you seem very wise for only being in this academy. Not to mention your walk displays you fought countless times already. If you ever need help or need someone just let me know."

He noticed pyrrha started to get a little flushed and quickly he replied. " I will if I'm ever in need and I need someone of your fighting caliber." He mentally cursed himself for rushing his reply, but everyone was now in the group and he wasn't sure why he had just suddenly gotten nervous.

Nora bursted out "Who's ready for some pancakes!" in which calmly Ren replied to Nora.

"They don't have pancakes right now Nora, I can make some if you're still hungry later before bed." For a second Nora seemed disappointed and then suddenly full of energy again.

Energetically Nora continually chattered. "Hurry up, hurry up." as she skipped just ahead of himself and Ren who was watching Nora with calm eye's. While behind him Juane and Pyrrha were talking.

Breaking the silence he asked Ren "So what's the story between you and Nora. You both seem pretty close."

Ren replied calmingly "We've just always had each others back and have depended on one another, it's always been good."

Valk nodded in reply "Yeah, having someone you can rely on to by your side is a great feeling." Even though he hadn't really experienced the feeling himself, but from what he had gathered over time was it was a very good feeling.

Relatively the rest of the walk to the cafeteria was filled with small talk about teams and classes they would have together and when they had breaks and occasionally Nora getting distracted by something. Upon reaching the cafeteria they all grabbed plates and once he had gotten his food he dismissed himself from the group and looked around the giant room for his team. Scanning over he saw so many students and eventually he caught the vibrant pink hair of Siv and he made his way over.

"How was your walk around the academy you guys?" Valk asked as he approached the table and took a seat next to Inar. Who looked up with a stuffed face and shrugged. Looking across the table, Mist seemed ingrained into her food as well, but eating much calmer than Inar. Siv swallowed the food in her mouth and replied.

"It went well we found all the area's we need to know for tomorrow and will find more as time goes on. One thing the library her is magnificent. Haven't quiet seen a library so large before." As she continued rambling on about the library he noticed a nudge as Inar seemed to finally swallow all the food in his mouth.

"You should see the sparring arena, it's like a coliseum, but we also found the lecture hall most of our classes are going to be taken in. For the most part everything is fairly condensed it only takes a couple minutes to get to everything once in the main building of the academy."

Valk, started eating his food which consisted of pork, mashed potatoes, beans, and apple slices with chocolate milk. Relatively the table conversations subsided as Siv got irritated that he stopped listening and inar dug his face back into his large plate of food.

As he finished the rest of his food, they all stood up and turned in their dirty trays and silverware. They all walked out of the cafeteria feeling great from the feast. As they closed the door He decided to say something. "Would you guys like to follow me I just wanted to show something to you all." They all gave a nod and he led them towards the loading area for the airships, but then took a hard left before reaching the platforms towards the edge of the forest. Following through the forest taking several turns on a faint path. Siv pipped in "How much longer till we get there?"

"Oh get over yourself drama queen, and admire the forest" Inar Jokingly replied. Siv gave him a playful punch. Valk found himself smiling at the group of people who had become his team. They all seemed to get along fairly well. They all started chit chatting about what they were excited to start doing for classes and scheduling when they would all be in the room or how each other's schedules were set. Finally after a couple minutes they reached the new edge of the forest and it came to a edge of a cliff. Over the edge and down was more forest, but it led to the Vale way off in the distance. A transport ship could be seen taking off from the academy's landing zone way off to their right. They all walked up to the cliff's edge as they admired the setting sun reflecting off the ocean, and the lighting that had befallen over the forest below and the glimmering of the lights turning on in Vale. The sight was breathtaking as He stood looking out over the cliff captivated. Slowly Inar took a seat on the ground right next to the edge leaning on a rock with his left foot dangling over the edge. Siv just plopped down on the edge to his right with both feet over the edge. While next to him Mist stood next to him with her arms behind her back admiring the view.

It was a relaxing location and they all looked out over the edge as the slight breeze ruffled their clothing and swayed their hair. A couple minutes went by as they all just reveled in the beauty. Finally Valk broke the silence. "I brought you all out here to show you, what we are here for, it's for those in cities that can't defend themselves and that we can't fail or we lose all this peace and beauty if we let ourselves fall. I just wanted to let you all know that I believe in each of you and I hope are time together will last forever. Just know we each have the others back. I don't want any of us forgetting this. So I had this jewellery made for when I finally became part of a team" He pulled out of his side pocket 4 separate pieces of jewellery each was black with a dark silver lining. With a black diamond. Their was a bracelet, ring, and a necklace. He tossed the ring to Inar who deftly caught it, and handed to the bracelet to Mist who kindly accepted and Lastly he gave the necklace to Siv who also graciously accepted it. The three after being handed the jewellery inspected the pieces and marveled at the craftsmanship of the jewellery. "I don't necessarily care if you hold onto those or not, but they were a gift from my parents and I wanted something for us to remind ourselves of each other. We will never be alone." He wanted to let them soak it in and he noticed as Inar quickly put the ring on his left hand and inspected it and a small smile made its way onto his face till he turned his attention back to the setting sun. Mist put the bracelet on her right wrist and gave him a smile in return. He looked down at Siv who was inspecting the necklace. "Do you want me to help put it on" he asked.

She jumped a little as she looked back at him with a small blush appearing as she replied "If you would be so kind." He walked up behind her and she turned around to hand him the necklace and gently strung it around her smooth slender neck. He didn't quite know what it was, but her skin seemed to glow beautifully in the setting sun and her sweet fragrance she had started to fill his heightened sense of smell. It was so calming and yet exhilarating. He was broken from his trance when Inar coughed. Quickly he realized that he had finished putting the necklace on and stood up and subduing a blush, and backed up to where he was standing before. Looking over his shoulder he had thought he heard a giggle and sure enough Mist was covering her mouth with her left hand. He glared at her as she leaned in, and she whispered "Cute."

Taking a deep breath he relaxed before replying. "I don't know what your talking about." Not wanting to continue the awkward conversation he said to the group. "We should probably head back, it's about to set and we do have classes in the morning." Slowly they all got except for Siv who he quickly called back to. "You coming Siv?"

She took a second to get up and he swore he heard her mumble something before she yelled back. "Yeah, I coming." The rest of the walk back was small chit chat about the jewellery. Upon reaching back to the dorm room he spotted Ruby and Weiss walking into their room. Quickly they exchanged pleasantries and made way into their own rooms. Currently it was only 8:37 and he realized that he was the only one who had unpacked any of their personal stuff. For next hour he helped Inar re-organize their side of the room and once they had the room set up they decided should go sleep early. He was exhausted he forgot to mention that don't bother people who didn't have a early class. Laying in his bed he stared up at the light grey ceiling and slowly it his vision changed to the lightly tanned skin glimmering and the scent came back to his mind. The skin looked so tender and smooth he just wanted to reach out and touch it. Then quickly he shook his head as he realized who and he was thinking about. Why would he be thinking about her features like that. Rolling over he found himself looking out at the the starry sky and finally he succumbed to his exhaustion.


End file.
